Mi vida es más trágica de lo que esperaba
by SamaelEligius0
Summary: Cuando menos lo esperas una situación dramática puede cambiar tu vida. ¿No es así Komachi?
1. Y si fuera un intento de prologo

**Disclaimer:**

Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Come wa Machigatteiru. (やはり俺の青春ラブコメはまちがっている。 lit. Mi comedia romántica juvenil está mal, como lo esperaba.) También conocido como Hamachi (はまち) u OreGairu (俺ガイル), es una novela ligera japonesa escrita por Wataru Watari e ilustrada por Ponkan8.

 **Fuente: Wikipedia.**

 **Advertencia:**

Esta historia contiene OOC.

Prologo

Cuando las personas cometemos un error tendemos a disculparnos con las partes que se han visto afectadas por esa equivocación…

"Vaya. Siempre me sorprendes Hikigaya, excelente ensayo."

Declara Hiratsuka Shizuka-sensei, esta bella, delicada y ardiente pero solterona profesora de literatura japonesa, que todo el día emana un delicioso aroma a tabaco tan distintivo, mientras sostiene en su mano izquierda mi ensayo y en la mano derecha un cierto cigarrillo de una marca que conozco perfectamente. Sentada en un sofá en la sala de maestros, frente a mí con su excelente conjunto que resalta las curvas de su cuerpo y esa bata blanca, mientras me mantengo de pie esperando

"Gracias, sensei. Solo era cuestión de recordar ciertas partes de mi vida, nada que no pudiera hacer ni el más idiota de la clase. "Respondí tan orgulloso hacia mi persona como despectivo contra mis compañeros y amigos, los cuales ni en un millón de años podrían pensar en algo como lo que escribí.

"Aunque…" Su tono de voz llama mi atención, es rara la vez que sensei me corrige algo, inclusive he tenido que corregirla en clases. Tal vez me llamara la atención por algún error gramático u ortográfico…veamos.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Cometí algún error?" Pregunto reflejando mi interés. No creo que Hiratsuka-sensei se dé cuenta de que…

"No realmente. Es solo que me cuesta comprender como es que puedes tomarte la ligereza de hablar así de los demás, sobre todo después de haber plagiado tu ensayo… ¿De qué autor lo copiaste? Ciertas frases me suenan familiares, pero no logro recordarlo."

Maldita sea. Así que lo reconoció.

"¿Crees que yo haría algo así? Me ofende Hiratsuka-sensei. Yo nunca…" Trato de sonar lo más indignado que puedo. Imaginar qué pensarían del buen Hikigaya Hachiman al saber que plagio algo de un escritor famoso, seria la vergüenza de mi fami… realmente no importa. Esa tarea era tan absurda que preferí plagiar contenido a tener que describir lo ¨maravillosa¨ que ha sido mi vida en el instituto.

"Cambiaste un poco el estilo, pero esto es una plena referencia a Colegiala, ¿Verdad?"

Sigamos con el juego, es divertido verla molesta.

"Nunca haría algo así. Yo respe…"

"Cito: ¨ _Nuestra juventud llego una noche, cuando ya era tarde. Recuerdo vagamente una frase que decía así. Tras esperar mucho, mucho tiempo a que llegue nuestra felicidad, al final no soportamos más y abandonamos precipitadamente nuestra niñez_ …¨, Ozamu Dazai, ¿Cierto? Al menos tuviste la poca decencia de cambiar el enfoque al que va dirigido."

Excelente memoria, sensei. Al menos puedo ser creativo, ¿No es así?

"Es solo una coinci…"

Antes de poder terminar con mi actuación me interrumpe maleducadamente, muestra una sonrisa de cierta decepción y me mira a los ojos, como si tratara de encontrar algo dentro de mí… Es algo aterrador pensar en eso.

"En ocasiones me impresionas. A pesar de ser un buen alumno, con las mejores calificaciones del plantel y ser inteligente, esa actitud tuya de romper reglas, mentir y creer que lo que haces no te traerá ninguna consecuencia me asusta. Sin contar que la fama que arrastras es de temer; y qué decir de tu cara, esos ojos muertos, y las cicatrices en tu rostro no son nada agradables. Deberías pensar en tu…"

Por favor, no es la primera vez que me lo dicen. Además, no me gusta que juegue a la adulta responsable, es mejor siendo mi ardiente maestra y yo un simple alumno como cualquier otro.

"Está bien. Corregiré mi ensayo. Con tal de evitar que me reprenda nuevamente lo hare con todo gusto." La interrumpo de igual manera como ella lo hizo. Si ella se tomo la libertad de hacerlo, ¿Por qué yo no?

Además no es como si la viera como una maestra común y corriente, tal vez si fuera más desvergonzado y un completo bastardo la invitaría a…

"¡Oye aun no…"

O tal vez viendo su reacción en cuanto al tema quizás pueda intentar…

"Aunque, no creo que hablar de peleas y las chicas con que he estado sea bueno en mi ensayo..." Susurro, en un tono que solo escucha sensei, esperando qué divertida reacción pueda obtener.

¿Esto se podría considerar acoso sexual? Espero que no.

Al escuchar esto sus mejillas se encendieron, como si se tratara de un tomate.

Que lastima, odio el tomate.

"¡Hikigaya ¿Qué estas…" Trata de arremeter, pero no permito que termine su pregunta. Me gusta verla avergonzada.

"Aun así hare un esfuerzo por usted. Bien sensei, entonces, si me disculpa."

"¡Hikigaya, yo no…"

No creo que esta tan desesperada como para…

Abandono rápidamente la sala de maestros sin prestar atención a su suplica.

Sí. Cuando cometemos un error siempre tratamos de disculparnos con las partes afectadas.

Pero yo no.

Yo no soy el clásico adolescente que se va a disculpar por algo que sé que está bien hecho. Hiratsuka-sensei debería agradecer que al menos alguien de su clase tenga la voluntad de leer algo que no sea Manga y Novelas Ligeras… No es que me desagraden, pero inclusive yo soy muy selectivo en cuanto a mi material de literatura.

¿Quién no desearía tener un estudiante inteligente, talentoso e ingenioso como yo que inclusive estaría dispuesto a pasar la noche con ella…?

Creo que me estoy pudriendo más y más.

Ya tengo suficiente con tratar de encajar con los demás, con mis amigos, enemigos y sobretodo en casa, donde todo es tan silencioso

¿Por qué debería hacer algo que no quiero?


	2. Adolescer

Adolescer

Los humanos somos conducidos por nuestras emociones y necesidades, el comer, dormir y sentir, tanto el calor como el afecto de alguien más son las mayores prioridades en la vida de una persona.

Ahora, si lo ves desde el punto de vista de un estudiante de instituto en sus 17 años, que desea devorar al mundo, o que tal vez ya ha devorado parte de él, lo único que le importa es su satisfacción y aprovechar su tiempo todo lo que pueda, dejando que sus hormonas lo controlen.

Así como yo.

Digamos que simplemente me estoy proyectando. Un estudiante tan perfecto y a la vez tan pútrido, que toma todo a la ligera y el cual trata de experimentar todo lo que sea capaz y más si es posible.

Alguien que trata de reparar un daño mediante medidas inadecuadas.

Alguien como yo, a quien no le importa nada, el cual no se inmuta por el dolor que pueda causarle a los demás, alguien que con tal de sentirse bien consigo mismo recae en la compulsión de experimentar ciertas emociones, arriesgándose más de lo debido, inclusive con acciones que puedan rayar en lo vulgar, todo eso con tal de obtener una descarga de adrenalina que me mantenga al límite y me haga sentir vivo.

Alguien como yo, tan cegado por mi propio narcisismo y megalomanía, que ha sabido cómo aprovechar lo que se presenta en mi camino.

Alguien como yo, que cometerá imprudencias una y otra vez.

Alguien que esta tan lastimado y se miente así mismo con tal de encontrar algo verdadero.

Y aun así, alguien que nunca aprende.

* * *

"¡Aammh! Oye Hikigaya, podrías… ¡Hmmm!" Ciertas expresiones delicadas y tenues rayando en lo erótico se escuchan en la azotea del edificio especial, una construcción no muy concurrida por los estudiantes, la cual es principalmente usada para actividades de algunos clubes de la escuela.

"No creo que pueda detenerme ahora, Saki." Digo directamente en su oído lo más apacible que puedo, tratando de no sonar tan desesperado. No es que este desesperado, simplemente las sensaciones de este momento no me dejan pensar correctamente.

Mi corazón late demasiado rápido, imaginar lo que sucedería si alguien nos descubriera, eso lo haría demasiado emocionante y aun más excitante. Esto es lo que yo llamo una vida escolar interesante. Demasiado interesante.

La espalda de la chica frente a mí, en contacto con cierta estructura de concreto, mi camisa desabrochada por el jaleo previo así mismo con su blusa que me permite ver parte de su sostén color violeta, mientras que con mi mano derecha palpo la piel desnuda de su pierna gracias a lo corta que es su falda, enfocándome en sostenerla y tratar de evitar ser lo más agresivo y brusco posible, todo por llegar a una sensación vigorizante para ambos. Poco a poco mi mano derecha sube a través de su piel a su muslo izquierdo y con mi mano libre la tomo por la cadera mientras dirijo mis labios a su cuello dando ligeros besos.

Maldita sea. ¿Por que eres tan sexy Kawasaki?

"¡Por favor! No creo que sea buena…" Otra cálida expresión sale de los labios de esta chica mientras trato de subir mi mano por su espalda pegando nuestros cuerpos. Esto me está encendiendo, creo que se nos saldrá de las…

¿Eh?

Cierto ringtone me sorprende y termina con esta escena tan emocionante. Justo cuando comenzaba a…

Nuevamente ese molesto tono distrae mis pensamientos.

¡Por favor que alguien lo apague!

"Hikigaya, por favor. Necesito contestar mi teléfono." Pide Kawasaki mientras aun la mantengo aferrada a mí, besando su blanco cuello mientras trato de enfocarme en lo que nos debería importar.

Tener relaciones en la escuela seria un nuevo logro en nuestra vida… de alguna manera.

De nuevo ese maldito teléfono celular.

"Oye. Hikigaya, por favor…"

Es de mala educación ignorar a las personas por culpa de un teléfono móvil.

¡Esta juventud!

"¿No crees que podría esperar?" Pregunte delicadamente, mientras pegaba mi frente a la suya, viéndola a los ojos.

Pero simplemente desvió su mirada.

"No. Lo siento." Se separa de mí bruscamente poniendo sus manos sobre mi pecho y alejándome rápidamente.

Esto se estaba poniendo increíble. Malditos teléfonos, si no fuera por ellos esto habría sido…

Sustrae rápidamente el teléfono de su bolso y contesta algo agitada, yo por mi parte solo escucho las respuestas de Saki que van dirigidas a la persona del otro lado del intercomunicador, mientras ella solo se limita a asentir y hacer preguntas ligeras. Y en mi experiencia personal, eso solo puede significar una cosa; está ocultando algo.

Bueno, sea cual sea la situación no debería inmiscuirme, al fin y al cabo todos tenemos secretos, no es que me importe mucho lo que ella haga con los demás.

Una vez concluida su llamada dirige cierta expresión de preocupación a su aparato.

Al parecer alguien está en problemas.

No creo que podremos seguir con esto.

Abrocho mi camisa tratando de desarrugarla lo mejor que puedo y me coloco el blazer de mi uniforme, acomodo mi cabello observándome con el reflejo de la pantalla de mi celular y una vez concluido esto dirijo mi mirada a ella. La cual me observa con cierta expresión de decepción. Supongo que no era necesario todo lo que he hecho. Quizás lo malinterprete.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Creí que tendrías otras cosas que hacer?" Pregunte con el fin de desviar su decepción, así tal vez podría contarme que es lo que le preocupa y podría ayudarla de alguna manera, no es como que yo, el inigualable Hikigaya Hachiman dejaría en un aprieto a una linda doncella. O tal vez sí.

"Oh, no. Si. Tengo otras cosas que hacer, pero… es solo que…"

Titubea.

"¿Paso algo?"

"No. Solo… pensé que te molestarías." Responde en un tono apenado, jugando con sus manos, agachando la cabeza y como si fuera una niña pequeña avergonzada mirando a sus zapatos, un niña culpable que esperaba alguna reprimenda.

Que expresión tan infantil. Jajaja

"No hay problema. Esto puede ser en otra ocasión, tal vez en mi habitación como la última vez." Sonrió tentadoramente y le dirijo una mirada de complicidad mientras ella se sonroja.

Levanto mi bolsa del suelo y saco una cajetilla de cigarrillos, tomo uno para mí y lanzo la cajetilla en su dirección. Al momento de querer atraparla la deja caer y varios de estos salen dispersándose por el suelo.

Esta nerviosa.

Pero eso la hace ver linda, es bastante linda. Si fuera alguien más considerado tal vez saldría con ella oficialmente, pero bueno, no creo que lo tomaría de buena manera. Al final de todo solo somos amigos… que comparten ciertos momentos de intimidad.

"Lo siento. "

"No te preocupes, no es que cambie su sabor solo por tocar el suelo."

Se hinca para recogerlos y mientras hace esto puedo observar cierto color violeta bajo su falda… Me gusta, pero preferiría el negro.

Una vez colocados los cigarrillos en la caja toma uno y me la devuelve directamente en la mano, al depositar la pequeña caja en mi palma aprovecho el momento y la tomo del brazo con tal de abordarla con cierto tema.

"¿Qué sucede? Parece que esa llamada te altero." Reitero, dejando fluir mis pensamientos en la conversación.

"No, no es nada. Solo un pequeño problema." Su mirada refleja cierta ansiedad y podría suponer que es… ¿miedo?

Libero su brazo, mientras que la chica frente a mi desvía su mirada.

¿A quién quiere engañar?

No creo que sea un pequeño problema.

Si confiara en mi tal vez ayudaría a resolverlo más rápido, pero al parecer aun no gano su plena confianza…

¿En serio?

¡Por favor!

Hemos tenido relaciones varias veces y no es capaz de contarme un mínimo problema.

En ocasiones me sacas de quicio Kawasaki. Deberías abrirte más conmigo, somos amigos, ¿Verdad?

Trato de no verme molesto después de escuchar su respuesta y simplemente asiento con un comentario básico.

"Bien. Si tu lo dices."

Enciendo mi cigarrillo y doy una larga bocanada dirigiendo el humo al cielo. Esto es vida.

"¿Puedo?" Saki se acerca a mí para encender su cigarrillo con las brazas del mío, acomoda un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja y coloca la punta del cigarro frente al mío mientras aspira el delicado humo del tabaco.

Si alguien viera esta escena tal vez pensaría que es algo romántico entre dos amantes que disfrutan de un vicio poco saludable, serio la perspectiva de una pareja madura bajo el delicado y delicioso humo del placer…

Seria eso, si no tomamos en cuenta que nunca consideraría abordar con esta chica una relación sentimental, simplemente somos amigos que disfrutan de su compañía. Algo normal para unos estudiantes de instituto, ¿No es asì?

Una vez he terminado de fumar, enfoco mi vista en Saki, quien se ha recargado sobre la pared donde antes la había mantenido aferrada a mí y simplemente se dedica a fumar su cigarrillo mientras dirige una mirada de cierta preocupación al cielo.

A los pocos segundos se da cuenta de mi inoportuna mirada.

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunta interesada a la vez que me dirige una mirada de intriga.

"Nada. Es solo que me pareces linda." Respondo, antes de desviar la mirada hacia el cielo, el cual poco a poco va perdiendo ese tono azul tan característico por un naranja que llama al ocaso.

"¿Qué-estás-diciendo? ¿Yo? ¿Li-Li-Linda?" Logre divisar un exagerado sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras tartamudea, todo eso antes de que lograra girar su rostro por la evidente vergüenza.

Como si la simple idea de decir eso fuera más penoso que el hecho de ver su ropa interior o tocar su cuerpo desnudo.

"Bastante…" Susurre para mí mismo, como si fuera un secreto que deseara revelar a todo el mundo, o solo escucharlo con mis propios oídos.

Puedo observar lo desaliñada que se ve, su ropa arrugada y dejando ver ciertas partes de sus finas curvas gracias a las actividades recreativas en pareja que tuvimos. Aun así puedo decirlo tajantemente, esta mujer es hermosa.

Pero con tal de echar a perder esa fantástica declaración me limito a hacerle notar lo mal que se ve.

"…Por cierto, creo que deberías arreglar tu ropa. No creo que te gustaría ir así a casa."

"¿Eh?"

Echa un vistazo a su indumentaria y se detiene un momento abrochando su blusa y acomodando su falda.

"Lo siento. Creo que me sobrepase, Jajaja." Trato de sonar lo más normal posible, agregando una risa que la pueda molestar.

"Fuiste demasiado brusco." Me recrimina con una expresión apenada.

Mierda. ¿Por qué tengo ganas de abalanzarme sobre ella y abrazarla?

¿Por qué eres tan…

"Lo siento. Je." Esbozo una sonrisa mientras me agacho por mi bolsa y la cuelgo sobre mi hombro.

Ahora que nadie de los dos tiene nada que nos ocupe decido dirigirme a casa, después de todo no soy fanático de pasar mi tiempo en la escuela después de las horas de clases, por lo que trato de despedirme como lo hago habitualmente.

"Bien, creo que debo irme. Nos vemos Kawasaki." Digo mientras dirijo mis pasos a la puerta que conecta el techo del edificio con las escaleras. Una vez frente a la puerta giro el pomo y abro tratando de no generar un ruido demasiado sonoro para no llamar la atención.

Pero antes de entrar me detengo. Últimamente ha rondado en mi cabeza una idea descabellada, algo que nunca me atrevería a hacer, algo que me aterra.

Su voz retumba en mis oídos como si tuviera audífonos a su máximo volumen.

Varios rastros de voz retumban en mi cabeza…

" _Tal vez si nos hubiéramos conocido en otro momento podríamos haber sido nov…"_

" _¿Podrías quedarte así? Esto es confortante."_

" _Entonces de esa manera puedo resolverlo. Ya veo. Gracias, Hikigaya."_

" _Oye, espera, no dijiste que querías verme."_

" _Jajaja, eres tan idiota. Pero creo que eso me gusta de ti, Hikigaya."_

" _¿Podrías quedarte a mi lado esta noche?"_

" _¿Por qué lo hizo? Creí que al menos el…"_

" _¿Así que vienes a burlarte de mi, idiota?"_

" _Tú de nuevo."_

" _¡Fíjate por donde caminas!"_

" _Tú de nuevo. Supongo que era de esperarse."_

" _Un bicho raro."_

Y aun así pienso en ella y lo que ha pasado entre nosotros _._

"Oye Saki..."

"¿Qué pasa?"

Escucho atentamente todo sonido a mí alrededor. Estudiantes en sus clubes deportivos corriendo y gritando por alguna razón, ruido de varios vehículos que circulan cerca del campus, algunas aves que han perdido su rumbo cuando se dirigían a la costa.

Simplemente es un momento como cualquier otro. La vida sigue su curso y nada ni nadie lo puede modificar vertiginosamente, y yo solo pienso en una cosa.

En estos momentos quiero hacer algo irónico y extraño para mi, algo que va contra toda mi naturaleza… algo que no había considerado hasta hace poco.

Declararme a la chica a mis espaldas.

Pero no puedo hacer algo así. No a ella.

Tal vez si hubiéramos comenzado nuestra relación de una manera diferente las cosas podrían funcionar. Pero no.

Ella y yo solo llegamos a esta situación por despecho y ciertas coincidencias de la vida. Yo propuse ser lo que somos entre nosotros y ella lo acepto. Nada debería cambiar ahora.

Y ahora seguimos igual y debemos continuar de esa manera, no me puedo enamorar de ella y ella no puede enamorarse de mí. Se supone que quedamos en eso, ¿Verdad?

Pero, ¿Cómo demonios no enamorarme de alguien como ella?

Una chica como ella, tan hermosa, amable y responsable, que se protege bajo una expresión de pocos amigos pero que es tan delicada que debe ser protegida de todo y todos, debe ser protegida de las personas como yo, quien solo la ha utilizado para mi propia conveniencia, para satisfacer mis deseos, usándola para sanar mis heridas, las cuales a estas alturas no valen la pena.

Yo no merezco a alguien como ella.

Lo mejor será continuar como hasta ahora lo hemos hecho, cada quien con sus problemas y solo usarnos si los dos estamos de acuerdo. Las cosas así son más fáciles.

No merece a una basura como yo.

Ella merece a alguien que la valore por lo que es.

¿Eh?

¿Desde cuándo este menosprecio a mi persona?

Mierda. No me siento bien.

Creo que estoy delirando. Sí, eso debe ser.

¿Por qué pensaría cosas tan ilógicas?

Quizás fue un maldito golpe de calor.

"No es nada. Solo estaba divagando y olvide lo que quería decirte. Lo siento. Jajaja." Giro mi rostro hacia ella y esbozo la sonrisa más patética, falsa y lamentable que puedo formar.

"Oh, Esta bien. Nos vemos… Hikigaya." Responde a la despedida con una expresión abatida, como si esperara algo más de mi parte.

Atravieso la puerta que me permite la entrada al edificio y bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que puedo.

Mi corazón late demasiado rápido.

¿Qué es esta sensación?

Me siento sofocado. Debe ser ese maldito golpe de calor.

¿Por qué siento un nudo en la garganta?

Necesito beber algo.

¿Qué es esto?

Creo que debo ir a la enfermería.

¿Por qué quiero llorar?

¿Por qué siento que me falta algo?

¿Por qué mi pecho duele y es complicado el respirar?

Una vez en los pasillos del edificio me dirijo rápidamente al baño más cercano, entro y me posiciono frente al primer lavabo que encuentro, solo abro la llave para dejar fluir el agua… y simplemente comienzo a sollozar, tratando de reprimir el llanto.

Conteniendo el llanto que ya no soy capaz de soportar.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué soy así?

¿Por qué cuando debería tener agallas me convierto en la persona más cobarde?

¿Por qué me convertí en esto?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué reprimo mis sentimientos verdaderos?

¿Por qué Saki?

* * *

…Y al final, siempre sucede lo mismo. Yo soy el que resulta más lastimado.


	3. Y al final todo queda entre él y ella

**Y al final todo queda entre él y ella…**

Las personas piensan que la calidez de alguien más puede ayudarte a sentirte bien contigo mismo.

Pero esto no siempre aplica para todos.

En ocasiones te sientes tan patético esperando que algo así te conforte, sintiendo que tu obligación solo es quedarte estático y esperar que alguien aparezca frente a ti, diga las palabras que deseas oír y al final aceptar sus brazos abiertos para dejar de sentirte tan miserable y enfermo por no poder hacer nada por ti mismo, lo cual resulta en una forma de consuelo barato.

Día a día, miles de personas creen que la solución que buscan esta en otras personas, ya sea un amigo, su pareja sentimental, o su familia, personas que sin importarles absorben lo mejor de los demás sin preocuparse por las consecuencias que pueden acaecer sobre sus benefactores, simplemente dejándose llevar por sentimientos tan vacíos, creyendo que son merecedores de todo cuando se encuentran frente a una situación difícil, estos parásitos que buscan a alguien con el propósito de que alivie parte de sus penas y una vez que han obtenido lo que desean se creen con el maldito derecho de desecharlos una vez que han drenado toda la felicidad de estos.

Estos benefactores tan idiotas, los cuales, a pesar de ser usados y desechados como una bolsa de basura, se sienten bien consigo mismos, solo por que han sido de ayuda a alguien más. Creen ciegamente que está bien lastimarse por personas que si tuvieran la oportunidad arrebatarían todo de ellos con tal de sentir que su vida ha mejorado y que no dudarían en clavar un cuchillo a la espalda si les niegas ese consuelo.

Y aun a pesar de que yo he sido uno de esos parásitos, hasta la fecha no entiendo el regocijo de las personas que hacen esas cosas.

Aun cuando yo he obtenido grandes ventajas de esto, me parece estúpido el pensar en que una persona haga el bien sin esperar nada a cambio. Supongo que existen ciertos vacíos en las personas que necesitan ser llenados con auto-satisfacción y un sentido de voluntad que va más allá de mi imaginación.

Y quizás sea hipócrita lo que pienso pero agradezco de esas personas de buen corazón y poca masa encefálica que me han ayudado a soportar todo mi sufrimiento a lo largo de los años, aprovechándome de ellos con tal de no sentir esta soledad tan abrazadora.

Agradezco a esas personas que me dejan entrar en sus vidas, a las cuales no les ha importado que le haya arrebatado algo y aun así se sienten felices por darme un poco de lo que les sobra.

Agradezco a esas personas que no les interesa salir lastimados con tal de que yo esté bien, aun cuando en el fondo me siento la peor mierda del mundo.

Día a día, viviendo por razones estúpidas.

Esforzándome por encontrar algún sentido a mi vida.

Algún sentido el cual, cuando se muestra frente a mí, me sostiene con sus asquerosas garras y despedaza todas mis esperanzas, destruye mis ganas de vivir.

Una sensación que he experimentado desde hace varios años. Algo que no puedo ver, algo que no puedo identificar, algo que me hace sentir repulsión por mi mismo, algo que me hace perder la esperanza en la vida.

Y sigo estancado en este profundo vacío.

Pero he estado aprendiendo a vivir con todo eso.

No puedo decir que he estado esperando un momento como este para darme cuenta que estoy pútrido. Siempre he sido alguien podrido, sin esperanza, sin ganas de vivir, pero todo tiene un límite y poco a poco esta carga me abate.

Mi adolescencia es tan miserable como esperaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Han pasado varios minutos desde que me plante frente a este sucio espejo, esperando que alguna fuerza divina me ayude a soportar este ardor dentro de mí.

En mi garganta siento cierta acidez, como si hubiera ingerido alguna bebida desagradable que dejo un amargo rastro por mi tráquea.

Tal vez se deba a mi adicción por el tabaco.

"Creo que debería dejar de fumar."

Pero en el fondo sé que ese no es el problema.

El problema aquí es más profundo, no es solamente el abuso desmedido de un simple tubo de cáncer, es todo lo que he guardado por tanto tiempo, todas las penas que me he tragado durante tanto tiempo, todo lo que he evitado durante tanto tiempo, todo lo que he perdido durante tan tiempo…

Ha sido bastante tiempo.

Esto es a consecuencia de todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora, todo lo que he roto, todo de lo que he abusado, todos los errores que no me han importado hasta ahora que estoy sintiéndome tan solo, una soledad que me estrangula por las noches en ese lugar tan vacío, ese lugar que ha perdido las risas, llantos y regaños, ese lugar que ha perdido todo lo que me importaba.

Empapo mi rostro con el agua que sigue fluyendo por el grifo y busco una toalla de papel para secar mi cara, puedo observar mis ojos rojos, como si estuviera bajo la influencia de alguna sustancia nociva, aun sintiendo ese maldito nudo en la garganta, del cual no me he podido deshacer y asimismo no he sido capaz de liberar ni una sola lagrima lamentándome por mi patética vida.

Incluso no puedo hacer eso bien.

Una vez terminado esto me dirijo fuera del baño con la esperanza de no encontrar a alguien en mi camino. Ya es bastante mala mi situación como para toparme con alguien que me pregunte por mi apariencia y trate de consolarme por observarme en una situación tan vergonzosa.

Maldición.

¿Qué paso con el fuerte, cínico, imponente y narcisista Hikigaya Hachiman que no le importaba nada y que disfrutaba disfrutando y aprovechándose de las debilidades de los demás?

¿Acaso solo era momentáneo?

¿Destruiré todo lo que he creado por un simple momento de debilidad?

Mi reputación.

Mi popularidad.

Mi satisfacción personal.

¿Dejare todo esto por mi puta cobardía?

¿Desde cuándo he sido un niño llorón que al primer empujón se deja caer y va a los brazos de mamí?

¿Por qué siento esta ansiedad?

¿Por qué hago preguntas tan estúpidas?

¿Por qué Komachi?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mi vida está más jodida de lo que esperaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **ODIO**

 **SUFRIMIENTO**

 **CULPA**

 **VACÍO**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Emprendo mi camino hacia las escaleras que me conducen al piso inferior y tras mi espalda escucho el sonido de una puerta corrediza abriéndose.

Giro mi rostro para darme cuenta de lo que está sucediendo y observo la figura de una chica de tez blanca, cabello largo, lacio y obscuro, la cual se dispone a cerrar la puerta de la habitación de la cual ha salido, sin prestar atención a su alrededor, con una delicada y pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción y tarareando cierta melodía que no logro reconocer.

Quizás Komachi conozca esa canción.

Una vez realizado esto, la chica giro en la misma dirección que yo y pude observar claramente de quien se trataba. Una chica de estatura media con rostro angelical remarcado gracias a sus finos rasgos y esos hermosos orbes azules, con ese cabello obscuro, negro, un negro que le da un cierto toque de elegancia, complementado con su manera de moverse, tan refinada y delicada, en pocas palabras una clásica chica de familia adinerada de las cuales abundan en cierta clase especial…

Una chica con la que me he encontrado bastantes veces, la cual llego a aborrecerme con su estúpida manera de ver la vida.

De un momento a otro nuestros ojos se encuentran, su azul intenso con mis orbes tan grises como mi alma.

Una vez se da cuenta de mi presencia dirige una mirada de intriga.

Y sin esperarlo camina lentamente hacia mí, una vez cerca distanciada solo por unos cuantos pasos puedo observar como hace cierta expresión característica en ella. Ladea un poco la cabeza hacia la derecha y pronuncia mi nombre con ese estúpido y desagradable mote.

"Ara. Si, solamente es Hikigermen-kun."

Puedo ver cierta sonrisa en su rostro, como si disfrutara insultándome con esos anticuados apodos.

Y yo lamentablemente estoy en la peor situación de mi vida.

Mientras me desmoronaba en mi interior con todas esas preguntas sin sentido aparece ante mí la reina de hielo, la única persona que ha sido capaz de ponerme en mi lugar…

Solo con ese simple ¨saludo¨ me doy cuenta que mi respiración se hace errática y siento cierto frío espectral en mi espina dorsal.

He dejado que el tiempo transcurra, tan solo han sido unos segundos, pero aun así esto llego a ser aterrador, mi garganta está seca, no se con que arremeter a su estúpido saludo.

El tiempo transcurre más y más, y en un bajo tono lo único que soy capaz de pronunciar es su nom…

"Yuki-no-shita…"

"Creí que te habías quedado mudo, Hachiman."

Nuevamente esa sonrisa tan perfecta y aterradora. Aun cuando la he visto tantas veces no me he acostumbrado a ella.

Supongo que me lo merezco.

Demonios.

De todas las personas que me podría encontrar resulto ser ella.

Yukinoshita Yukino.

Mi ex novia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **NA. UN GUSTO SALUDARLOS AMIGOS LECTORES.**

 **EN PRIMERA INSTANCIA ME GUSTARÍA AGRADECERLES PRO SUS REVIEWS, FOLLOWS Y FAVS. NUNCA CREÍ QUE ESTA HISTORIA LLAMARÍA LA ATENCIÓN YA QUE ES RARO VER FICS CON PERSONALIDADES TAN FUERA DE LUGAR PARA LOS PERSONAJES, Y DEBO DECIR QUE ME SORPRENDIÓ EL SEGUIMIENTO DE ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **SEGUNDO, EN ESTE CAPÍTULO QUERÍA DEDICARLE UN FONDO MÁS OSCURO E IRREPARABLE PARA NUESTRO PERSONAJE PRINCIPAL PERO DEBIDO AL TIEMPO Y A QUE UNA LOCA IDEA SURGÍA TRAS OTRA Y TRAS OTRA ME DECANTE POR ALGO NO TAN PESADO, YA QUE TENÍA ESTO ENTRE MIS BORRADORES Y QUERÍA INCLUIR ALGO LLAMATIVO E INESPERADO. ESPERO LES AGRADE Y SI NO ES ASÍ HÁGANME SABER CON SUS OPINIONES.**

 **ME DESPIDO DE USTEDES NO SIN ANTES VOLVER A AGRADECERLES POR SU APOYO. NOS ESTAREMOS LEYENDO EN OTRO CAPÍTULO.**


	4. Y así, las memorias giraban en círculos

**Y así, las memorias giraban en círculos**

 _Erase una vez, en un lugar desconocido un pequeño que caminaba sin rumbo, que lo único que poseía era su vida y un puño de tierra en la palma de su mano, el cual a pesar de las dificultades que debía atravesar en su vida no se rendía por nada en el mundo. Cierto día, después de haber caminado por tanto tiempo sin ver nada nuevo decidió detenerse, aprovechar un momento para descansar y pensar en lo que hacía. Durante mucho tiempo había pensando en la idea de abandonar todo, había perdido tantas cosas a su corta edad que todo le parecía injusto, pero aun así no se daba por vencido, el simplemente tenía un sueño, estar con la única persona a la cual le importaba, la única persona que se preocupaba por él, la única persona que siempre estaba a su lado y lo recibía con una sonrisa, aquella que se había marchado lejos, sin que nadie lo esperara y que había dejado un gran vacío._

 _Aun cuando no fue su culpa, el se maldijo durante toda una eternidad, su castigo convertido en un viaje eterno sin regreso._

 _Paso el tiempo y perdió el sendero, no tenia pistas de su paradero, así que dejo de buscarla, sabía que aunque pasara mil años no la volvería a encontrar, era como si se hubiera desvanecido, era como si nunca hubiera existido, era como si…_

 _Él se dio por vencido._

 _Ahora convertido en un vago intento de hombre seguía caminando, sin un rumbo, viviendo por obligación, pensando simplemente en lo que debía superar, de quien debería deshacerse, a quien debía romper sus ilusiones, a quien hacerlo pedazos, solo por su satisfacción, como si esto llenara el hueco en su corazón._

 _Como si fuera la solución a todos sus problemas._

 _El joven hombre, creía seguir avanzando, sin saber que con cada acción retrocedía cada vez, más y más. Cuando trataba de avanzar encontraba algo que lo detenía, como si una fuerza extraña no le permitiera avanzar, como si en el fondo se negara a avanzar por su propio bien y al final solo quedo un joven inmaduro que se dejo llevar por el miedo y la desesperación. Todo el esfuerzo que había realizado fue en vano, sus sueños y esperanzas quedaron encerrados en una caja fuerte y ya hacía tiempo había olvidado la contraseña. Todo lo que había hecho quedo en el olvido y simplemente caminaba en círculos, sin ser capaz de encontrar nada nuevo, sin ser capaz de encontrar a la persona que había estado buscando por tanto tiempo, sin ser capaz de volver a verla, sin escuchar su dulce voz ni poder oír su delicada risa. Y al final había decidido olvidarla por su bien, no atormentarse y seguir adelante. O tal vez eso intento y falló estrepitosamente._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y aquí me encuentro, junto a mi ex reina de hielo, caminando a su lado, como lo hacíamos durante ese tiempo en que…

Esos son amargos recuerdos.

La distancia entre nosotros no es significativa, ella avanza unos cuantos pasos delante de mí, mientras yo observo su agraciado caminar, en otro tiempo habría dirigido mi vista hacia su firme trasero, pero evito eso, ya no siento la lascivia de hace unos momentos y siendo sinceros, ella no es Saki. No es que menosprecie su belleza física, podría decir que aun la alabo, pero no siento bien hacer eso, quizás es remordimiento o vergüenza de mi mismo, sea cual sea el caso no estoy de ánimos para algo así.

Mantengo mi distancia, tratando de evitar el aroma a lavanda que desprende su cabello al danzar con cada uno de sus movimientos, pero como todo lo que me propongo fallo indiscutiblemente, y con solo un poco de esa fragancia brota una tonta sonrisa de anhelo la cual inunda mi desagradable rostro.

Me gustaría desaparecer.

El estar con ella es complicado, siempre la observo a lo lejos y mientras ella avanza yo me quedo estancado en mi zona de confort. Ella preparada para enfrentar los retos que se le presenten, en cambio, yo, arrastrándome lentamente, sin fuerzas para continuar. Aferrado a memorias del pasado que desearía borrar.

Aun recuerdo perfectamente aquella desafortunada y dolorosa situación en que nos conocimos, nuestras primeras charlas y discusiones, coqueteos y apuestas, nuestra primera cita, aquella primera vez y sobre todo ese último momento a solas… Todo viene a mí al igual que esa extraña presión en mi pecho.

Y ese desagradable nudo en mi garganta aparece de nuevo.

Se supone que todo eso quedo en el pasado, ¿Por qué soy el único que sufre?

"Al parecer te comieron la lengua los ratones. O quizás tus hiki-bacterias han dañado tu sistema nervioso." Una pequeña risa sale de sus delicados y finos labios.

Su acido comentario llega a mis oídos y sin titubear trato de seguir el hilo de esta desafortunada platica.

"Al parecer… el insultarme siempre es una buena manera de iniciar una conversación, Yukinoshita."

"Diría que es la única manera de comenzar una conversación contigo. ¿Cómo has estado?"

Después de nuestra ruptura tan abrupta me sorprende que trate de iniciar una conversación tan casual, recurriendo a viejos trucos como si no hubiera pasado nada.

"No puedo quejarme. Trato de sobrevivir a mi cansada y molesta vida de estudiante, trabajo por las tardes, estudio durante las noches y repito ese ciclo todos los días."

"Así que aun eres un sucio mentiroso. Era de esperarse."

"Me atrapaste." Comento divertido ante su declaración.

"No has cambiado nada. ¿Sigues desperdiciando tu tiempo en las recreativas e involucrándote en conflictos?"

"Algunas veces. Solo cuando trato de defender a molestas y boconas niñas ricas."

"Es increíble que aun me uses como excusa para justificar tus problemas."

"No es como que haya mentido con eso ultimo."

"Incorregible."

"Si, sigo siendo el mismo. Y tú, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Sigues coleccionando esos raros muñecos de Pan-san?"

Puedo notar cierto ceño fruncido en su rostro.

"Para tu información, son piezas de gran interés coleccionable, algunas las cuales son difíciles de obtener y…"

"Sigues siendo la misma maniática. Me alegra. Creo."

La chica a mi lado se detiene inesperadamente y con su brazo derecho golpea mi torso. Mientras escupo un leve gruñido, observo esa mirada desafiante en su rostro. Quizás fue demasiado ese comentario, después de todo ella es muy delicada con esas cosas, así como con los gatos y su familia.

"Me gustaría recordarte Hikigaya-kun, que no tolerare ese tipo de ofensas contra Pan-san."

Y como esperaba, sigue siendo la misma maniática.

En ocasiones desearía que fuera un poco similar a su hermana. Ella sería más fácil de tratar y al menos disfrutaría con sus estúpidas bromas.

Haruno-senpai, ¿Por qué me has abandonado?

Pero no podría pedir algo más. Supongo que es normal este tipo de comportamiento entre nosotros, ya que antes estábamos en una relación que a duras penas podía mantenerse a flote y que de un momento a otro se fue por la borda. Sin contar que no se recomienda tratar con tu pareja anterior después de una ruptura, ¿O acaso alguien de los dos es masoquista?

Después de ese intercambio de palabras permitimos que fluya el tenue silencio siendo opacado por los sonidos de las cercanías.

Esto está mal. Sé que no debería estar aquí. Ella, que me conoce mejor que nadie, esta adentrándose en mi espacio, sin importarle las consecuencias de ello. Y esto es dañino para los dos.

Estoy seguro que a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado existe un ligero cariño que no puede pasar desapercibido, se que en el fondo ella también anhela esos momentos en que estábamos juntos, en los cuales éramos sinceros el uno con el otro y no nos importaba lo débiles que pudiéramos vernos. Y me confunde.

"No estaba en mis planes encontrarme contigo."

"No entiendo la razón de tu sorpresa, sabes que el club de servicio voluntario aun se mantiene abierto para todo aquel que necesite apoyo. Debo decir que es mayor mi sorpresa al encontrarte deambulando por los alrededores. ¿Ahora eres un acosador?"

Puedo ver cierta sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, como si hubiera descubierto algo importante, mas es mayor mi desinterés y simplemente ignoro esa pregunta.

"Digamos que tuve un inconveniente y tuve que solucionarlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde."

Y como siempre mentí.

"Entonces, ¿No soy el objetivo de tu búsqueda enfermiza?"

"No tengo razones para hacerlo y no lo haría. Quizás tenga problemas de conducta pero no he llegado a tal grado. ¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo razones para hacer tal cosa?"

"Esos ojos de pez muerto y tu extraña aparición a estas horas son razones más que suficientes, ¿No lo crees?"

"Deja de molestar. He tenido suficiente con Hiratsuka-sensei como para que tú también lo hagas. Es bastante estresante."

"Ya veo. En ese caso, evita el plagio a obras de otros autores, es de mal gusto, de esa manera no tendrías la necesidad de volver a realizar tu trabajo."

Esa sentencia llamo mi atención, ya que en todo el transcurso de nuestra conversación no he mencionado nada de eso al respecto, pero es sencillo adivinar el cómo se entero de mi desafortunado intento de engaño, después de todo Hiratsuka-sensei es la encargada de su extraño club y se podría decir que se consideran ¿amigas?, así que es demasiado simple, sin embargo así como ella intento burlarse de mi trato de jugar con ello.

"No recuerdo haber hablado sobre ello. Quizás el que está siendo acosado es otro."

Se detiene súbitamente y desde mi altura puedo ver cierta incredulidad en su rostro que rápidamente se torna en un sonrojo intenso.

"Espera. ¿Me estas acosando, Yukinoshita?"

"No sé de que hablas. Eso solo lo escuche durante la tarde."

Una vez dicho esto trato de recordar lo sucedido después de ese enfrentamiento con sensei, y en un momento viene a mi cabeza una vaga imagen; ahí estaba ella, fuera de la habitación con varias libretas entre sus brazos.

"Entonces eras la chica que esperaba fuera de la oficina. Creo que debería prestar más atención a mi alrededor."

"Si."

"Ya veo."

Entonces decidimos guardar silencio el resto del camino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al llegar al corredor que conecta el edificio principal con el edificio especial observo cierta indecisión en Yukino, muerde la comisura izquierda de su labio inferior, manteniendo su vista dirigida hacia el corredor principal.

Conociendo parte de su rutina, lo que haría en este momento es dirigirse a entregar la llave del salón del club, por lo cual me sorprende este comportamiento de su parte, supongo que no tiene el valor de pedirme esperar un momento. Y ciertamente no tengo la obligación de acompañarla o esperarla, pero decido detenerme un momento. No es como que empeorarían las cosas solo por ese gesto de mi parte.

"Ve. Esperare por ti."

Después de decir esto su mirada denota cierta determinación.

"Por favor, espera. Regreso en un momento."

Se retira rápidamente, en dirección a la sala de maestros mientras me recargo en la pared más cercana.

"¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?" Susurro, mientras la observo caminar a lo lejos.

Aun cuando creía que todo había terminado creo que existe un fragmento de comprensión entre nosotros. Estoy tentando en creer que esa cosa llamada destino nos ubico en ese momento para reparar algo, pero eso es demasiado optimista y no creo en nada de eso.

En el fondo sé que es tonto y no tiene sentido el creer que una fuerza extraña y sobrenatural manipula todo con tal de reunir a dos personas, pero en ocasiones me gustaría creer que algo así existe, y aun así me muestro pesimista ante la existencia de un momento como ese.

Al final solo utilizo eso como excusa para no esperanzarme inútilmente y volver a sentir dolor.

Es patético creer que alguien como yo pudiera pensar esto, pero es comprensible, ya que en el fondo soy débil, más débil de lo que los demás podrían creer.

Solo recordar las noches que llore su partida me deprime y me hacen preguntarme si todo lo que vivimos juntos tenía algún significado. Me obliga a imaginar que hubiera pasado si las cosas fueran diferentes… y el ciclo continua, lagrimas se deslizan por mis mejillas y al final el sueño me vence.

Cuando creía que por fin había encontrado a alguien que me entendía como yo lo deseaba, avivo en mi esa llama y el deseo por vivir, pero estaba equivocado en todo. Ella trato de entenderme y aceptarme como soy, mas no lo soporto, se dio cuenta de que siempre he sido yo, después yo y al final soy yo. Y la cruel realidad dirigió su puño cerrado, con esa fuerza tan descomunal impactando contra mi cara. Merecía todo eso y más.

Eche un vistazo al pasillo vacio, anhelando verla regresar pero no había nadie en el.

Fue entonces que lo entendí y decidí salir de ese lugar.

Y con cierta culpabilidad abandone a Yukino como ella lo hizo en ese entonces.


End file.
